Mega Man VS Shovel Knight
What-if Death Battle Mega Man vs. Shovel Knight.jpg|Venage237 Megaman vs Shovel Knight.png|??? Mega Man VS Shovel Knight (Sharaku).PNG|Sharaku Jr. Description Mega Man vs Shovel Knight! Two blue, short, and stout platforming indie heroes fight today! Will Mega Man blast Shovel Knight out of this battle or will Shovel Knight dig Mega Man's grave? Intro Wiz: Platformers have many heroes like Mario, Sonic and Kirby, but today we look at two particular ones. Boomstick: Mega Man, the Blue Bomber. Wiz: And Shovel Knight, the knight with a shovel. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle? Mega Man Wiz: Nintendo has Mario, Sega has Sonic, Namco has Pac-Man, so who do you think Capcom has? Boomstick: If you said Ryu, you're probably right. Wiz: Well, they USED to have Mega Man. Anyway, Mega Man was created by Dr. Light to combat Dr. Wily and his army of robot masters. Since Mega Man has SO many weapons up his disposal, we will only be using his weapons from the first game. Abilities: *Mega Buster - Arm cannon that shoots pellets and charge shots. *Magnet Beam - Used to create platforms. *Rolling Cutter - Sharp scissor blades thrown like boomerangs. *Super Arm - Lets Mega Man pick up heavy things. *Ice Slasher - Arrow shaped ice projectiles. Are 200 degrees below zero. *Hyper Bomb - Mega Man gets bombs. Short distance only. *Fire Storm - Mega Man has five fireballs surrounding him, and he can use each one as a fireball to fire. *Thunder Beam - 3 electric beams are fired: one straight, one up and one down. Boomstick: Wow, thank god we didn't use ALL of his weapons. That would've been a nightmare! Wiz: Mega Man has many feats, including being able to lift Dr. Wily's castle, defeating Dr. Wily's entire army over five times, surviving a fall from orbit and he even defeated his future self. Boomstick: However, Mega Man has limited ammo for his copy weapons and is naïve. Also, he can be brutally injured by lava. Wiz: But before there was Ryu, Mega Man was definitely Capcom's top dog. MM: I don't fight because I want to. I fight because I need to protect my friends and the world. Shovel Knight Wiz: Shovel Knight is one of the lands most daring adventures. He's on a quest to save his lover Shield Knight from the Enchantress and save the whole world...with a shovel. Boomstick: Yeah, as stupid as using a shovel as a weapon may sound, it's actually really badass. With it he can dig through nearly anything, use it as a pogo stick, and even shoot some light stuff from it! I want it! Wiz: Not only that, but he has a large arsenal, including: *Fire Rod *Infina-Dagger *Gear ride *Anchor *Fishing rod *Challis of invisibility/Health *Way more Boomstick: Then there's his determination to complete something. He will NOT stop until he completed his goal, not even if it's downright impossible! He'll just keep on going. Wiz: He's been adventuring for years, defeated all of the Order of no Quarter and the enchantress, and even fought Kratos and the Battletaods. Boomstick: WAIT, WHAT? Wiz: But he has flaws. His weapons run on limited Magic, he will never stop a fight even if it might cost him his life, and isn't the smartest. Boomstick: Well, fuck smarts! If your as badass as this guy, you don't need em! Shovel Knight: Strike Thy Blade! Fight In the middle of a grassy plain, Mega Man was walking around destroying robots when he saw a blue knight digging for treasure. Mega Man thought he was a minion of Dr. Wily, so he fired a charge shot at him. Shovel Knight jumps out of the way and holds his shovel up while Mega Man aims his arm cannon. Fight! Mega Man starts firing shots from his Mega Buster, which Shovel Knight avoids. Shovel Knight then uses his shovel to smack Mega Man multiple times before using a kick to knock him back. Shovel Knight then uses his shovel as a pogo stick and starts hopping towards Mega Man. Mega Man charges up a charge shot and fires it, which hits Shovel Knight and knocks him down. Mega Man equips the Super Arm and picks up some nearby bricks and throws them at Shovel Knight. Shovel Knight destroys these bricks with swings of his shovel, then proceeds to pull out his fire rod and shoot fireballs at Mega Man. Mega Man gets hit by the fireballs and is knocked down. Before Mega can get up, SK uses his pogo move again and smashes Mega with his shovel. Shovel: Ha ha! Thou art no match for me! Shovel Knight starts to walk away thinking he had won. However, Mega Man gets up and equips the Thunder Beam and hits Shovel Knight with an electric beam. Shovel Knight turns around and performs the Charge Gandle, charging at Mega Man. Mega Man leaps over SK and performs a kick to his back, causing SK to get launched forward. Mega Man then equips his Mega Buster again and starts firing rapid charge shots at Shovel Knight. Shovel Knight uses his pogo jumping ability to leap over the fireballs and smack Mega Man in the face. Shovel Knight then puts on his dust knuckles and punches Mega Man multiple times, causing some gears and bolts to fall out of the robot. Mega Man equips the Rolling Cutter and starts chucking scissor blades at Shovel Knight, which hit SK and knock him back. Shovel Knight gets up enraged and starts rapidly punching Mega Man with the Dust Knuckles, before slamming him into the ground multiple times. Shovel Knight then performs an uppercut that knocks Mega Man into the ground. SK: Thou foolish knave shall die! Shovel Knight then tries to impale Mega Man with his shovel, but Mega Man rolls out the way and punches Shovel Knight before hitting him with his arm cannon. Shovel Knight pulls out the Chaos Sphere, which shoots projectiles at Mega Man. Mega Man equips the Magnet Beam and creates a platform, using it to go over the projectiles. Shovel Knight jumps on top the platform and tries to punch Mega Man with his Dust Knuckle, but Mega Man dodges each one of his punches and shoots multiple projectiles from his arm cannon, which stuns Shovel Knight. Mega Man then equips the Super Arm and lifts Shovel Knight into the air. He then proceeds to chuck him into the air. Mega Man then performs a jumping kick, which sends Shovel Knight flying into the ground. Shovel Knight gets up and tries to attack Mega Man with his shovel again, but Mega Man equips the Ice Slasher and fires it, which freezes Shovel Knight. Mega Man then uses the Fire Storm and fires all five fireballs at the icicle, causing Shovel Knight to melt into a puddle. KO! *Mega Man continues through the area to fight more robots. *Shield Knight is seen crying over Shovel Knight's death. Results Wiz: While Shovel Knight had an advantage in Magic, Megaman had every single advantage in this fight. Boomstick: Yeah...there's not much to say. That fight was Melting! Wiz: The winner is Mega Man. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Modern VS Classic Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Hipper/Gold Collab Season Category:Fantasy vs Sci-Fi Themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:"Kid vs. Adult" themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles